


You And Me Equals Love

by alienat



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienat/pseuds/alienat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared have been together for five years and Jared is still able to surprise his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You And Me Equals Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**schmoop_bingo**](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/) for the prompt ‘Proposal - Public Place’. Comments are love.

Each morning on his way to work Jensen crosses this huge billboard. It’s normally sporting some ad or promo pictures for movies and TV shows. Jensen’s never seen people standing in a huddle in front of it staring at the billboard in wonder. Then again, he’s never seen a poster like the one that’s plastered to the billboard right now.

‘Jensen, I love you. Will you marry me?’ stands there in huge red and white letters. In the background, he sees one of his favorite pictures of him and Jared. It was taken on their second holiday, when they had dinner at this nice little Italian restaurant. They’re both looking at each other and sharing a secret smile. Just looking at it you can tell how much they love each other.

They have been together since Jensen’s senior year in college. Jared had problems to pass his chemistry class and Jensen found the note asking for help. He contacted Jared and offered to tutor him. They hit it off after that, became best friends in a matter of weeks and it was only a question of time when they took the next step.

It’s been five years since Jensen laid eyes on Jared for the first time and his love has only grown stronger. He can’t imagine his life without Jared in it. He can’t imagine ever waking up without being able to smell Jared on the pillow next to him. He can’t imagine living without the small chaos his boyfriend seems to inflict on his surroundings, even though Jensen always claims that it drives him crazy.

He only snaps out of his thoughts when the crowd around him parts and Jared is standing there, in dark blue jeans and a light blue button down shirt. His hair is pushed back behind his ears and he’s sporting a shy smile.

“Jay,” Jensen breathes.

Jared walks towards him, sinking to one knee when he reaches Jensen. He takes Jensen’s right hand between his, takes a deep breath and then looks up. Their eyes meet and Jensen feels relief rolling off Jared in waves. His boyfriend really wasn’t sure about Jensen saying ‘Yes’.

“Jensen Ross Ackles, I love you. You’ve stepped into my life when I least expected it and turned it upside down. You’re the most important person in my life, Jen. I can’t imagine my life without you and I know that I want to grow old with you. Will you make me the happiest person on earth and marry me?” Jared is smiling brightly at him when he finishes.

Jensen pulls him up, sinking his fingers into Jared’s hair. God, he loves Jared’s hair. He kisses Jared softly and when he pulls back he nods.

“Yes, I will marry you, Jay. Of course I’ll marry you.”

He’s laughing and Jared pulls him into a bone crushing hug, swinging him around. The crowd around them explodes into applause and Jensen feels like he’s flying. His heart is soaring high above and all he can think about is him and Jared getting married, making it official.

They finally can start the family they always dreamed about.


End file.
